


The Lavender-Smelling Country-Inn Bedroom of Fiction

by okapi



Category: The Red House Mystery - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-graphic reference to masturbation, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Bill & Tony [of A. A. Milne'sThe Red House Mystery] share a room and a bed at 'The George.'Fluffy bed-sharing.For the 2019 Merry Month of Masturbation.





	The Lavender-Smelling Country-Inn Bedroom of Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



When Bill tucked himself into the one bed at room at ‘The George,” Tony was already there, turned towards the wall, and, if the rise and fall of his side was any indication, in a deep sleep.

By all rights, given his adventure at the Plough and Horses and the well-deserved meal that followed, Bill, too, ought to have been in dreamland the instant that his head hit the pillow.

But he wasn’t.

He was thinking of the mystery of the Red House.

And of Tony.

What a remarkable fellow!

He, William Beverley, was sleeping next to a madman, a handsome, brilliant madman!

Bill had known there was something different about Tony from their first meeting at the tobacconist’s shop, but he now realised that neither a tobacconist’s shop nor a restaurant was the proper setting for Antony Gillingham.

It had taken a murder for Bill to see Tony at his best, and Tony’s best was, Bill had to admit, deuced clever. It hadn’t been flattery when Bill had said that Tony ought to have an amateur detecting before. He was a born Sherlock Holmes, and he brought out the best Watson that Bill had in him.

Tony had solved the murder of Robert Ablett. Of that, Bill was certain.

Bill wished, of course, that Tony had been more forthcoming about his conclusions, but he’d said everything would be revealed in the morning, and Bill took him at his word.

So, there was nothing for it but to wait.

Bill exhaled, rolled onto his back, put his hand behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. Then he looked over at Tony, casting a sweeping glance along his slumbering form.

What a jolt Bill had gotten when he’d first seen Tony standing in front of the Red House, waiting! But he could have easily believed that Tony was Mark Ablett’s long-lost brother from Australia. He could’ve believed almost anything of Tony—even before he’d solved a murder!

And what had Tony said, when the Major and the rest of the guests had left and Bill had stayed behind?

_“But anyhow, Bill, I want you more than she does just now. So try and put up with me.”_

Just the memory of those words, and the tone in which they’d been spoken, brought heat to Bill’s cheeks, and he smiled to himself in the darkness.

Tony made Bill forget golf and Betty and all the things that made his world.

It was the real thing with Tony.

It was life.

And what fun they’d had!

_“I say, what fun! You do want me, don’t you?”_

_“Of course, I do.”_

And Bill liked the way Tony lent him a hand or took Bill’s hands in his own. He liked the way Tony took hold of his arm when he wanted to lead Bill somewhere.

_“Oh, most super-excellent of Watsons! Oh, you lamb, you blessing!”_

Well that was all right, wasn’t it?  

And they made a good team, like Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson.

And though Bill wasn’t as devilishly clever as Tony, he was no bumbler. He held his own in a pinch, like when Cayley had unexpectedly come upon him in the library, he’d managed to get the warning to Bill by tapping Morse code.

_“Bill, you’re a genius.”_

How Tony’s praise made him blush!

And even more than the business with the secret passage was the affair of the pond, or ‘lake,’ rather, and their fishing expedition.

Bill had not missed Tony’s approving look when Bill had divested himself of trousers and shirt.

And whose idea had it been for Bill to do the clue-diving in the first place?

Had that been a bit of scheming on the part of Sherlock Holmes to get an eyeful of his faithful companion?

Bill suspected it had been.

_“I feel that if I threw you a sardine…you’d catch it in your mouth quite prettily.”_

There was a lot that Bill could catch in his mouth quite prettily. Did Tony know that?

Bill should go to sleep. Really, he should

But the more Bill thought, and the more he thought about Tony, the more his body stubbornly refused to relax.  

He looked over again.

Damn!

Bill couldn’t, well, do anything about his condition. That wasn’t on. He’d wake Tony and embarrass himself. And he wasn’t about to leave the bed. It was too warm and soft.

He’d just lie there.

And suffer.

Until sleep finally overtook him.

Nothing for it.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!”

“Tony?!”

“Watson, you’re the loudest thinker with whom I’ve ever had the misfortune to share a bed! I daresay even the sheep can’t doze for your ruminating!”

Not knowing what to say, Bill laughed.

Tony continued, in his most _do-you-follow-me?_ voice.

“One should modulate one’s thinking, my dear William, while breathing gently from the hips. Thus, one avoids the chest-notes which have betrayed many a secret. In other words,” he rolled towards Bill, his lips curled in a wicked grin, “shall I lend you a hand with your current predicament?”

Bill’s eyes widened, then he purred,

“Silly old ass.”


End file.
